


Falling

by Purpleshutin



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Flower Crowns, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleshutin/pseuds/Purpleshutin
Summary: Magma falls for you, because you're not scared of himBtw y/n is based off off me.
Relationships: Magma/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Falling

"Okay here we go." Yuzuriha said, as she poured the revival fluid on the statue. Senku needed more help with the craft team, the kid and elders were great, but Yuzuriha and Kaseki were the only really experienced ones, and we're under a lot of pressure. So Yuzuriha suggested reviving one of her friends that was in the craft club before the petrification, and Senku agreed.

So that what she's doing. The statue broke open and soon enough y/n opened her eyes. "Hi y/n." Yuzuriha said. Y/n started to panic. "What- what happened, where are we?" She asked. Yuzuriha explained what happened with the petrification, the village, and of course Senku. As things got clearer y/n started to calm down and a relived smile spread across her face. "Oh good, I thought this was a sick prank or something. Well let's go to this village, I'm curious." Y/n said. 

Yuzuriha and y/n walked into the kingdom of science's HQ. "This isn't the village, but it's where almost everyone is at the moment. Yuzuriha said. "You must be y/n, I'm Senku." Senku said. Y/n looked at him and smiled. "Hi I'm y/n, it's nice to meet you." Y/n said. 'How does his hair defy gravity like that?' Y/n thought. "You too, anyway I have to get back to work soon, I'm trusting Yuzuriha to show you around and introduce you to everyone." Senku said and walked away. 

"Well that was brief. Anyway I do want to meet everyone first." Y/n said, and looked around. Her eyes fell onto what looked to be the biggest guy there, he looked to be carrying a box. "I want to meet him first." Y/n said, pointing to the man. "Are you sure, he's not the nicest person." Yuzuriha said. "Yuzu sweetheart, have you forgotten my personality already, you know I don't let people be mean to me. Period." Y/n said. 

Y/n walked up to the blonde with a smile. "Hello my name is y/n, what's yours." Y/n said. The man looked at her with a confused expression. "Where did you come from?" Magma said. "Oh yuzuriha revived me." Y/n said, pointing to her friend. "Also I asked for your name, it's only polite to give it to me." Y/n said. 

Magma looked at her in shock. Even thought he towers over her, y/n doesn't seem the littlest bit scared, which isn't something he's used to. She's standing tall with her arms crossed, and a serious expression on her face. "You know, most people are intimidated by me, why aren't you?" Magma asked. "Because I know my worth, and I refuse to be walked all over by somebody, no matter who it is. Now please tell me your name." Y/n said. 

Magma was taken aback no body has ever talked to him like that, save for maybe his parents when he was younger. She really made it impossible for him to act intimidating when she refuses to be scared of him. "My name is Magma." He said. Y/n perked up and her serious expression turned into a smile. "See was that so hard?" She asked. Her smile and attitude toward him made Magma feel really warm, but he wasn't sure why. He doesn't know what this feeling is, but he knows it feels good, and that he wants to keep feeling it. 

"Y/n we need you come here." Yuzuriha called. "Oh that's my cue I got to go, bye." Y/n said. She waved and walked away. All Magma could do in his state of shock was wave back.  
\------------------------------  
Y/n and Magma have grown to be good friends and they hang out a lot. If they aren't working chances are they're hanging out with each other. "Yes just like that, wrap that stem around the base and make sure it's tight." Y/n said. Magma did what she said but pulled the steam a little to hard and it broke off. "WHAT THE HELL!!" Magma yelled. "Hey hey hey, don't worry. This is your first time, you obviously going to mess up a lot. Just calm down and try again. And don't use as much strength." Y/n said with a smile. 

Magma nodded and grabbed a different flower. Unfortunately the same thing happened and he through it on the ground. "I DONE WITH THIS." Magma said. Y/n sighed and look pitiful. She looked down that the finished flower crown in her hands. She got up and crouched down in front of where Magma is sitting, and set the flower crown on top of Magma's head. "There you go, do you like it." Y/n said with a smile. 

Magma looked at y/n and her smile, and felt all the anger he was feeling a second ago be pushed out by that warm feeling, and he smiled as well. "Yeah I do, thanks." He said "of course. Now are you hungry because I'm starving, let's go get something to eat. "I also staring, let's go." Magma said.

They went over to the raman stand and grabbed a bowl each. They went back to the field they were in before and started eating. They were sitting side by side, and Magma noticed how close y/n was sitting, they were almost touching. Magma felt warm, but also very nervous for some reason, and a blush appeared on his face. 'Maybe if I tell her about the warm feeling it'll make the nervousness go away.' Magma thought. 

"Hey y/n." Magma said. Y/n finished chewing and said, "yeah?" The nervous feeling intensified. "Umm whenever I'm around you, or you smile at me I feel super warm. I don't know what it is, but it just happens." Magma said. He looked over and saw y/n beaming up at him. "That's love silly." Y/n said with a giggle and the biggest smile he's ever seen from her. "Oh." 

Y/n got up on her knees and kissed Magma. Magma's eyes got wide and his blush got bigger. He eventually kisses back and put his arms around y/n's waist. "I like you to." Y/n said as she pulled back.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this. It kept getting deleted, but I finally finished it, enjoy. Also yes I call Yuzuriha Yuzu, don't judge me. And can you tell I don't know how to make flower crowns, I would've been much more descriptive if I did.


End file.
